Don't get drunk with bra's on the floor
by Alwar-TWA
Summary: A quick oneshot of why you should never get drunk after leaving a girls bra on the floor because it comes right back at you as Kid finds out in the morning. Oneshot DeathTheKidxXxSoulEater !Yaoi! !BoyxXxBoy! First ever writing have mercy on me! Rated T to be safe.


**Don't get drunk with bra's on the floor one-shot**

Ok I was talking to my friend about a Kid and Soul situation and this is what came out, the original idea would dwarf this is comparison but if my Mum and Dad ever saw this they would send me to one of those _how to be a lady _schools so anyway first fanfic lets see how this goes ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... or vodka D;

Kid awoke, he was still groggy it had seemed like he had slept for hours. Looking at the clock on the left side of his bed (he has one on the right, SYMMETRY REMEMBER!) he was surprised to see it was two in the morning when he remembered going to bed just after midnight. Turning to the clock on the right side of his bed he checked the time and saw it was the exact same as the other clock. Symmetrically arranging his eight bed sheets he decided he might as well get up since the grogginess had passed and he was wide awake now. Quietly, he walked to the kitchen in his black and white checker shorts and his white blue tinted shirt that he wore for bed unbuttoned, he grab some milk and poured himself a glass, he put the bottle back in the fridge when he noticed something shiny under one of Liz's bra's "WTF!" Kid said to himself what the hell was Liz's bra doing in the fridge! Almost gagging Kid pulled out the bra and flung it onto the fall cringing. Looking back in the fridge he saw that the shiny object was a crate full of vodka that no doubt belonged to the girls. After seeing the... unpleasant sight, Kid decided that a drink might even do him some good, he took a bottle and went back to his room abounding the glass of milk for something much stronger. He sipped it eagerly when he heard the noise from the kitchen. "WHO THREW MY BLOODLY BRA OVER THE KITCHEN!" Liz shouted, which made Kid gulp the down the last of the drink quicker, and put the bottle in one of his two bins.

"Huh? Wait sis I put it in the fridge to hide the drinks but I didn't throw it."

"Wait why would you... never mind WAIT! CHECK THE DRINKS!" Doing as she was told Patty opened the fridge.

"Sis half of them are gone!" _Half? _Kid thought but seeing what was in his bins he knew they were right and he was feeling dizzy very dizzy.

"Oh no!" Was all he got out his mouth before running towards the bathroom and throwing up all the drinks he had taken.

"Think we found the culprit sis." Patty smirked as the sisters had seen Kid run to the bathroom and heard him throwing up.

"THAT PEREVRT IS SO DEAD!" The sisters stormed into the bathroom to see Kid green and hanging over the toilet.

"Go away..." Kid spitted out as more of the foul smelling liquor came up from his stomach.

"WHAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND START PLAYING WITH MY BRA IS FINE DO YOU!" Liz shouted, as soon as Kid had stopped throwing up she was going to beat him to a pulp.

"Hahaha Kid's a pervert!"

"SO YOU LIKE PLAYING WITH UNDERWEAR DO YOU! DO YOU WANT TO BORROW MY KNICKERS NEXT TIME!- HUH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME KID!" No he wasn't after throwing up he gone to sleep over the toilet seat and was now snoring.

"What now sis?" Patty asked.

"Oh Patty he's gonna pay it big time," Liz replied a smirk growing across her face. "and I know just what to do..." Picking up what she was saying Patty giggled as they turned their gaze to Kid and dragged him to the kitchen...

"Ow!" Kid whimpered he didn't remember a thing last night and by all the vodka bottles arranged UNSYMMETRICALLY! In his bins he guessed he must have been too far gone out last night to notice his error and correct it. He pushed himself out of bed and went straight to the bins and made their content symmetrical, it was a Sunday and with how he was feeling he doubted he would be going out today so he put on some simple black combat shorts and a white t-shirt. Staggering out of his room he crashed on the couch and looked at his watch on his right hand (he has a watch on each hand this is getting tiring now) it was four in the afternoon! "Mher..." He muttered turning on to his side on the couch where his face met that of two laughing twins. He jumped back shouting before crashing down again his hands around his head as it throbbed like he was being hit by a hammer.

"MORNING KID!" They shouted together laughing at his discomfort.

"Go away..." Kid moaned but Liz was quick to catch it.

"You said that last night, remember anything else from last night?" Kid was in too much pain to answer and murmured something under his breath as the girls evilly smirked. "Take that as a no, so... why don't we show you, Patty the remote!"

"Got it!" Patty flicked the TV on and sat on the couch with Kid as did Liz as they began to giggle and their smirks grew.

The camera was placed in his bed room and Liz and Patty were in front of it with something behind them on the his bed. "Ok then you little pervert if you don't remember last night here's a recap: You got yourself so drunk that you insisted on playing with my bra and now it's pay back!" Liz and Patty giggled some more. "At first we were gonna make you wear one of Maka's pink dresses but when we called her we had another trouble maker." Maka entered the screen and had the same evil look on her face.

"I came home to Soul drunk and getting wet over my knickers when Liz called me about you Kid so we came up with a little plan seeing how you two have the same interest's hehehe." Ok Kid did not like where they were going with this, and did he even play with Liz's bra?

"Kid, Soul we took a picture of this and everyone in the DWMA is gonna get it including the teachers and your dad Kid!" The three drew back and Kid screamed like a girl despite his head when he saw what lay before him! They were on Kids bed both naked with bite marks going all over them wrapped in each other's arms and Soul was sucking on his nipples! And wait... what was he doing? OH HELL! WHAT WAS HE SUCKING ON! He ran to the bathroom and threw up the mouthful he got last night and just to think everyone in the DWMA was going to see that! Just to think he was SUCKING SOUL'S... he threw up again thinking about it as he heard the girls laughing, he was so dead tomorrow...

**Kid: I hate you**

**Me: Just think how worse the original idea was? I practically saved your butt by writing this instead.**

**Kid: Ok but its Soul that's getting the mouthful next time.**

**Me: Originally it was Soul getting the mouthful lol!**

**Kid: WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHANGE IT THEN!**

**Soul: Ok why those two fight, I will do the disclaimer and what not: Alwar-TWA does not own Soul Eater but she does own her own sets of underwear but sadly their nothing to get wet over. Please R&R and beg Alwar-TWA for me not to get a mouthful next time, its very uncool.**


End file.
